I'm Not Supposed to Love You Anymore
by nycazncarguy
Summary: Ash wasn't supposed to love her anymore. But does he still? And what would he possibly do about it? OneShot.


"Misty…"

_We agreed that it was over  
now the lines have all been drawn  
the vows we made begin to fade but now they're gone  
put your pictures in a shoebox  
and my gold ring in the drawer  
I'm not supposed to love you anymore_

A young man sat down on his bed, with just a pair of boxers on, wondering about a certain someone he shouldn't be wondering about. He lied down on the bed, gazing out the window at the twinkling stars. "How are you now? I wonder."

"Hey Ash, who are you talking to?" Standing by the door was May, Ash's girlfriend. She stood there with that curious expression of hers. Ash found it cute.

"Nobody. Just to myself."

"It's about Misty, isn't it…?" Her expression changed to one of sadness and anger.

"No," Ash lied. But he knew that she knew. There was no escaping it.

"Oh, shut up. I know it is. I can't stand it when think about her all the time, when we should be spending time together. You don't feel for me anymore, do you? You still love her. It's so obvious. It's not the first time I realized. I was just hoping that you'd get over her eventually. But I was wrong. You still love her. I'm just jealous that I can't hold your heart and mind the way she can. You know what? That's it. It's over. I don't even know what you are waiting for. Apparently, you don't love me anyway." May started to cry and ran downstairs.

"May!" Ash called after her. It was no use. She was right. He heard the door slam downstairs. She was gone.

_Now she says she's jealous  
of this freedom that I found  
she would be; she would be out of the town  
and she says she can't imagine  
what on earth I'm waiting for  
I'm not supposed to love you anymore_

_Oh I shouldn't care and wonder where and how you are  
but I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart  
I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before  
'cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore_

Ash sat down on the floor, leaning next to his bed. He took out a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Misty:

Hey. We haven't talked in a long while. How have you been? I've missed you…You know, I can't believe I agreed with you. How could you have possibly said that this wasn't right? We are meant to be. I'm not supposed to love you anymore, but I can't fight it. It's too much. It really hurts. I'm not gonna be around anymore, since I can't be with you now. I just want you to know that…well…I still love you. It was…nice knowing you, I guess. Goodbye to you and everyone I know.

-Ash

_Now I'm writing you this letter  
and it's killing me tonight  
that I agreed when you believed it wasn't right  
and I couldn't sleep up on the bed  
so I'm down here on the floor  
well I'm not supposed to love you anymore_

Ash went outside to mail the letter. The night sky was clear. The stars seemed to smile down upon him, all cheery and such. How ironic. He dropped off the letter at the mailbox and drew out his gun.

_Oh I shouldn't care and wonder where and how you are  
but I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart  
I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before  
'cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore  
I'm fighting back emotions I've never fought before  
'cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore_

A gunshot could be heard miles away. People woke up and wondered where the shot came from and what the hell happened.

------

_"This is Pokemon Today, and we have breaking news just in from Doug. Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum is now dead. He was found near Viridian Forest with a gun in his hand. He was pronounced dead at the scene. The police call it a suicide, but nobody knows for sure and even if it was, why he would do such a thing…"_

The next day, Misty Waterflower woke up and turned on the television. She went to check her mail, as usual. She dropped all of them but one. "Ash?" She quickly opened it and read it.

_Dear Misty:_

_Hey. We haven't talked in a long while. How have you been? I've missed you…You know, I can't believe I agreed with you. How could you have possibly said that this wasn't right? We are meant to be. I'm not supposed to love you anymore, but I can't fight it. It's too much. It really hurts. I'm not gonna be around anymore, since I can't be with you now. I just want you to know that…well…I still love you. It was…nice knowing you, I guess. Goodbye to you and everyone I know._

_-Ash_

At the same time, the television mentioned the news.

_"This is Pokemon Today AM, with breaking news from last night. The world-famous Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum was found dead near Viridian Forest last night. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Police call it a suicide. People and pokemon from all over the world came to Viridian City to mourn his sudden…"_


End file.
